svrtnssefandomcom-20200214-history
Day 3 - Scene 3
Enar stepped up on the porch. From over in the hanging wicker chair Beired kept an eye on her children as they finished preparations for breakfast. Several pots and pans already sat on the table and Linus walked around putting out plates and cups for everyone. Linnea appeared from within the burrow carrying a large steaming bowl. A moment later the smell of mushrooms, fried in butter, hit Enar straight in the nose. With a gleeful scream Loianna came through the door, wielding a large wooden spoon and running as fast as her little legs could carry her. She smacked Linnea over the hip with her makeshift club and, still hollering, ran back into the burrow. “Easy,” came a shout from just within the doorway and Erik stepped out carrying a tray full of meatballs and glistening sausages. Enar's mouth watered. “There you are Enar,” said Eric. “Sit down and relax, we're almost ready to begin – just bringing out the last.” He surveyed the table and turned to his brother. “Linus, can you go tell dad to bring another spoon for the beans. Loianna got hold of the other one.” “Is there anything I can do to help,” asked Enar, eyeing the table and hoping there wasn't. His belly rumbled. “No, no, we're almost done. Just need a new spoon for the beans and... I think that's it.” Linnea coughed and whispered something to her brother. “Oh, right, the bread.” Eric's cheeks flushed red and he shot a glance over at his mother in the hanging chair. “Would you mind getting that Linnea? Thanks.” “Sure thing, brother. I'll tell dad we're done.” Enar pulled out a chair and sat down; same place as yesterday and the evening before that. “This looks delicious. Do you always have such big breakfasts?” “Well, yes. This is nothing special,” replied Eric and sat down at his own spot. “It's a little bit more food now that we're one extra, but other than that this is a normal breakfast for us – same as yesterday.” “Wow.” Enar usually had a bagel and some orange juice, or perhaps yoghurt if he was in the mood. His mother had insisted on porridge in the morning, but these days he usually choose the option with less dishes. “I thought yesterday was special as it was Restday. I'm impressed.” Eric beamed and drew breath, as if to say something. “Enar, my friend!” Rolf's voice boomed from the doorway. “Good morning to you. Did you sleep well?” He walked over and sat down at the head of the table. “I slept very well, thank you. It's so quiet here – and the bed is very comfortable.” “I'm glad to hear you're rested. You have a long day ahead of you.” Rolf looked out over the table. “Goodness me but I'm hungry. Eric, what have you set for us this morning? Those mushrooms smell delicious.” And with that, breakfast began. --- Continued in Day 3 - Scene 3 - Part 2 . Back to Enar's Vacation .